1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an alarm system for the safeguarding against the breakthrough of a surface, for example a wall, the wall of a suitcase or a pane of glass, said system being of the kind where a pattern or network of electrical conducting wires or leads are distributed uniformly over the surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
With such known systems, where the leads lie in one layer, it is possible in principle for a criminal to remove a section of a lead after having short-circuited its ends with the help of a longer length of lead. In this manner it is possible with repeated operations in a chosen area to create an opening which is sufficiently large to enable stolen goods to be passed through.
The object of the present invention is to provide a construction without this drawback and, moreover, having several advantages.